


Bad Moon Rising

by SlothSpaghetti



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gambling, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Smut, Minor Violence, Yandere, both of them are a bit crazy, darkish reader, ish, slight daddy kink, this just a really rogue fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: Lee's heard a rumor about a new person in town. It's crazy how much life can change in just a day.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/OFC, Lee Bodecker/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> And the award for worst summary goes to... me.  
> It's Friday the 13th, 2020.  
> I woke up at 4 AM after having this story come to me in a dream.

The scrap of his thumb against the trigger caused the lighter to flash and spark before coming to life. Lee cupped his hand around the flame and brought it to the cigarette hanging from his bottom lip. It was barely lunchtime and the brown glass ashtray that sat at the corner of his desk was nearly full. No amount of chain-smoking got rid of the anger or disgust he’d been living with for the past six months. That Russell kid had run off after killing Carl and Sandy. Lee couldn’t just up and leave town to track him down, not with his re-election on the line. But that urge to get revenge, it still burned inside of him. Though, a part of him was relieved. He didn’t have to keep fucking covering for her and that fat piece of shit she called a husband. 

“Hey Sheriff, you see that their new math teacher they got down at the high school?” A deputy officer planted themselves against the doorframe of his office. 

“Does he matter? He doin’ some’n illegal?” Lee frowned, taking a long pull of his cigarette. 

“Naw, the wife was just tellin’ me last night what a stir she was causing. Apparently, she was the one that done bought Leroy’s ole house. Ain’t nobody know where she's from neither. Don’t know her family or nothin’,” the deputy nodded as he gossiped. 

Lee harrumphed, feigning a mild interest that anyone would buy that shit hole. He wasn’t concerned about getting caught for murdering those two fuck wads, but he didn’t like talking about it, least his previous connection with them ever be brought to light by some unfortunate series of events.

It didn’t escape his notice though, that the deputy referred to the new teacher as ‘she’.

“She’s got all the ladies down at the salon in a tizzy since she came in wearing men’s overalls, covered in paint on Saturday afternoon,” the deputy continued.

"You keep gossipin' like that and I'll send your ass down to the salon," Lee put out his smoke and stood up.

He'd have lunch in town today, see what he could dig up about this here crossdressing math teacher.

At the diner, there wasn’t much to be heard. The math teacher didn’t come in to eat there. Not many folks had heard much more about her, except that kids really liked her. She went to every sporting event since the start of school three weeks ago. She was a hard ass, but got in early and stayed late when students needed the extra help. 

“Sheriff, you comin’ down for the Kingston game tonight? Teams doin’ real good this year.”

And that was how Lee found himself stomping up to the aluminum bleachers after he’d finished up at the office. It was easy to guess who the new math teacher was from here. You were the only one in town he didn’t recognize. Looking up at you from this angle, the glow of the stadium lights reflecting off the empty bench around you, it made you look like one of those goddamn babies with wings… cherubs or whatever the fuck the secretary at the station called them. Tiny fucking angel babies. 

Your skin glowed. Your hair was perfectly styled and soft-looking unlike so many women nowadays with their crazy, hairsprayed towers of hair. The closer Lee got to your row, the more he understood why the ladies at the salon would be gossiping about you. Rather than wearing a skirt or dress like most of them do, you were wearing trousers. A high waisted, pleated gray pair that fit the thick curve of your hips and tapered down to your ankles. Your sensible black leather loafers looked worn but clean. Definitely no paint on them. The black blouse you were wearing looked ready to bust though. The buttons strained against the heavy weight of your breasts. 

When he sat down next to you, you looked happy. He noticed the other teachers didn’t sit next to you. Or that you at least chose not to sit next to them in the designated faculty section near the band. 

“Sheriff Bodecker, right?” 

Your light, slow drawl sounded familiar and foreign all at the same time. You weren’t from up north, but you weren’t from this part of Ohio neither. 

“Yes, ma’am, Mrs…?” He smirked, your attention focused on the clash in front of you. 

Finally, you tore your eyes off the field and looked at him.

Angel. That was the word that nearly slipped out of his mouth. He knew then. You were going to be his angel. His chubby little baby faced cherub. He didn’t care if you had a man or not, you’d be his. 

“It’s Miss, Sheriff, Miss Weidenbenner,” your small hand reached across your body, waiting to take his gloved one. 

“That’s quite a mouthful,” he teased, engulfing your hand. 

Your handshake was firm, though your fingers lingered in his longer than would probably be considered polite. A small blush rose up from your neck to decorate your cheeks. Lee was glad to see you didn’t paint your face on like some whore. Any reaction he got out of you, he’d be able to see it. 

“Well, you thank my pa for that one. Though I’m surprised there ain’t more German names in a town like Meade,” you turned back to the game, clapping and hollering at a successful play the team had made. 

When the crowd settled down, Lee spoke again, “It’s surprising to see a young woman, like yourself, move so far from home.”

“Well, that’s assuming a young woman’s got a home, Sheriff,” your eyes remained trained on the game.

“You ain’t got a home darlin’?” No family then, that would make it easier to make you his little housewife. 

“I do now, that old haunted house is turning into a right fixer-upper.”

Your proud, wide grin made his dick twitch. 

“Don’t tell me you believe in that superstitious nonsense?” 

“Ghosts are creations all our own, our guilt and -” You interrupted yourself to jump to your feet, shouting at the referrer for a bad call in favor of Kingston. 

“You really like football dontcha?” He smirked, spreading his legs slightly to brush against yours. 

There was a pause before you answered. Lee glanced at you, trying to read your expression. 

“I like the violence, really sets my blood to boil,” You turned your head to the side, looking at his stunned expression. “You want a cookie?”

A Tupperware container filled with chocolate chip cookies appeared from under your seat. You removed the lid and offered him the first choice. 

“Made ‘em fresh this afternoon for the game. Thought I’d try and sweeten up the faculty some, but I guess I didn’t get the memo,” You nodded the dour-looking old man now glaring in your direction. “His son is failing my class, so was benched for tonight’s game.”

Lee nodded, looking in his direction, taking a bite of the cookie.

Fuck was that good. He looked back at you, melted chocolate at the corner of your mouth. Fuck that was even better. He could just imagine lazy Sunday afternoons licking sweets off your delicious body. You looked at Lee as your tongue darted out to lick the chocolate away. 

“You got a little,” a warm hand grabbed his chin and your thumb swiped the corner of his mouth before sucking the chocolate off. 

You were no angel. You were a vixen. A little, plump, temptress dressed up all sweet, and just for him. There was no part of Lee’s mind that thought you didn’t know exactly what you were doing. The bulge in his pants was obscene and obvious, but when a cold breeze picked up, you scooted closer to him. Your hands were tucked between your thighs now, pushing your breasts closer together, cleavage on full display. A little innocent smile on your wet lips.

The game ended with Kingston winning 24-6. As the crowd skulked off the stadium, you continued to sit, pressed up against Lee. You shared another cookie and a thermos of coffee with him during the game. There were definitely going to be some rumors floating around the salon this weekend. 

“Well the traffic should have cleared up by now,” You stood up, smoothing down the wrinkles in your trousers. “It was nice watchin’ the game and shootin’ the breeze with ya, Sheriff.”

Lee watched you walk down the bleachers, your ass bouncing with each step. He pulled a cigarette from his coat pockets and lit it before he followed you down. In the dark parking lot, there were only a few cars and his cruiser left. He took note of your beat-up old truck, not the kind of thing expected a little lady like you to drive, but then again, you’d surprised him quite a bit tonight. 

The full moon overhead gave him plenty of light to see the two men coming up behind you. This was just the chance he needed to put himself into your good graces. He stayed in the shadow, waiting for the perfect moment to play the savior.

“You the bitch that got our star player benched?” 

“As I am not the coach, I can’t say I benched anyone, sir.”

“Lookie here girlie, just cause you’re cozying up with Sheriff, don’t mean we won’t teach ya a lesson.” The larger of the two of them raised his hand brought the back of it down across your face. 

A flighty, little laugh echoed in the parking lot. It should have sent a shiver down his spine, but it was straight to his groin. Seeing you get slapped around was doing sinful things to him. Lee pictured your ass covered in his handprint. 

“I’ve been hit harder by my granny,” You laughed, swinging your large purse at the head of one big one. 

When he doubled over to protect his face, you kicked your foot up between his legs. The shorter one grabbed you from behind. Lee watched, struck dumb, by the scene in front of him. Your elbow jabbed the man holding you in the ribs and your foot came down onto his. Again with your purse, you knocked him upside the head. Another kick was delivered to both men’s guts before they ran off to their cars and skid out of the parking lot.

“Hey Sheriff,” you called out, voice as pleasant and innocent as ever. “You wanna take a poor girl home.”

Lee stepped out of the shadows, throwing his half-smoked cigarette on the ground. He took slow steps in your direction. The moonlight created a halo around your hair and face. 

“Well, that was quite the show Miss Weidenbenner,” Lee’s hand rested on his hip, one hand on his gun. 

“What can I say?” You stepped around the truck, passing in front of him on your way to the cruiser. “You just gonna stand there?”

The radio in the cruiser filled the silence that laid between you and Lee on the drive back to the church. A song floated over the airwaves, a peppy guitar and a quick beat. You hummed along to the words, your angelic voice giving the words a new meaning. Like the heavens were trying to warn Lee against doing what he wanted to do so desperately. 

He pulled up out front of the dirt path. There were several vehicles parked off to the side of the building and the lights were on in the house. Lee clicked his tongue and looked at you. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Sheriff,” You cupped his face, bringing him for a kiss. 

Your supple lips coaxed his open with ease, tongues sliding together. When Lee’s gloved hand wrapped around the back of your neck, he felt the shiver run through you. A smile spread across his lips as he continued to kiss you. When you broke the kiss, you panted against his lips before diving back in for more. Your hands were under his leather jacket, rubbing his shoulder and pulling yourself closer to him. 

“You wanna,” you sucked in a deep breath. “You want a nightcap, Sheriff?”

“Fuck yes, I do, darlin’,” he grinned, pulling you in for a closed-mouth kiss. 

Lee followed you up the familiar set of steps into an unfamiliar house. The whole inside had been redecorated; new carpets, new paint, and new furniture. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and blood was long gone. It was replaced with the scent of savory home-cooked dinner and… chalk?

Inside what was once the dining room was a group of five men sitting around a table with a massive chalkboard full of odds written on it. Lee recognized one of them as the new mechanic from the garage they took the cruisers to. Another of the men looked familiar, but Lee couldn’t place him. Still shocked by what he was seeing in front of him. What the fuck had he just walked into?

“Goddamn it, Boss, you couldn’t keep it in your pants for two more weeks?” One of the men jeered.  _ Boss?  _ “Now I’m on fuckin’ dish duty till the end a the month.”

“Sorry Billy, had to teach some unhappy customers a lesson. Sheriff Bodecker just happened to be around to give me a ride home,” You walked into the room and set your container of cookies on the table. “How’d we do tonight?”

“Cleaned house as expected, your numbers ain’t ever wrong, Boss,” a blond man smiled before sliding a large bank bag in your direction. All the men took a handful of your cookies, now mostly broken from being knocked about in your purse when you walloped on those two dirtbags.

Lee watched as you inspected the contents with a pouch, your eyes calculating and teeth gnawing at your bottom lip. He still couldn’t figure out how the fuck you and five men had slipped into town so easily without his notice. He also couldn’t figure out what the fuck kind of operation you were running here. You were supposed to be a goddamn math teacher. 

“Alright boys, I’ll see y’all tomorrow afternoon to give ya yer split,” you smiled sweetly at them. “Oh, and will one of you dears pick up the truck in the morning?” You tossed your keys on the table and Billy picked them up.

Lee watched the procession of men leave your house. He watched from the front door as their headlights faded into the distance. When he turned back around, you had stepped into the kitchen, your bare feet padding around all relaxed and comfy. 

“You keep thinkin’ that hard Sheriff, smokes gonna start blowin’ out your ears,” You smiled at him, all sweet and innocent like. 

“Now, Miss Weidenbenner did I just witness an illegal gambling operation in your dining room,” his hands were on his hips again. 

“That you did Sheriff Bodecker,” You rose up to grab something from a high cabinet, but couldn’t reach. “Do you mind pulling down a bottle of wine?”

“I could arrest you,” Lee walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle down for you. 

You plucked a corkscrew from a drawer and popped the bottle open. You poured the dark red liquid into two crystal glasses. The bottle was recorked and set on at the back of the spotless kitchen counter. 

“Now, if I thought the odds of you taking little ole me to jail were bad, do you think I would let you see me beat those silly boys?” You picked up your glass and took a sip. “I’ve been watching you Sheriff... for a couple of months now. And I think you are just the man I am lookin’ for.”

“And what kinda man is that, Darlin’?”

Alarm bells were going off in every corner of Lee’s mind. This had career ruining potential written all over it. He’d gotten out of that whoring shit, and now that Sandy wasn’t begging him for money no more, he could lead the proper life. The life of a good, elected sheriff with plans to run for mayor in a few years once he’d proven he can keep the county cleaned up and nice. 

“Take your coat off and stay awhile Big Daddy,” you cooed, stepping closer to him. 

Fuck if that didn’t go straight to his dick. He needed to keep a clear head, but you were making it difficult. His own desires were starting to outweigh his better judgment. Your eyes darkened when you called him Daddy. 

“You gonna tell me all ‘bout your little secret then, Angel?” Lee stepped into your space. 

“I’ll tell you whatever you wanna hear, Daddy,” your fingers danced over the gold star badge pinned to his chest before you met his gaze. 

Lee clicked his tongue again, eyeing you up and down, before he removed his hat, gloves, and jacket, setting them on the counter. You let out a tiny squeal, flashing him a blinding smile before picking up both glasses and taking them to the living room. Again, he watched your ass bounce with each step you took. You tucked your legs underneath when you sat down and patted the spot next to you on the couch. 

Once he sat down, you started spilling your little secret. 

“So for starters, my name ain’t Weidenbenner. That’s just the cover since we had to move operations outta Indiana. The local police there were getting mighty suspicious after the local car salesman turned up on the banks of the Wabash beaten to a pulp,” you sighed wistfully. “So I had to pick up shop and move. This just happened to be at the end of the school year, so it was easy for me to quit my teaching job there. Them boys ain’t got no problem movin’, but I still wanted to teach, so I had to find somewhere good with a position open.”

You smiled as recognition flickered across Lee’s face. That’s why he thought he knew that man, but couldn’t figure out why. He was a suspect in the murder of that salesman. That had made the tri-state news. Just as people seemed to get tired of talking about that Arvin Russell kid, that story had broken in the papers. Suddenly the whole town was talking about how much safer it was living in Meade. How they didn’t have that kinda violence in town. It had practically won him his re-election. 

“Are you tellin’ me, Darlin’, that you’re the mastermind behind the French Lick Club?”

“I am,” your eyes shined like you’d just told him you found $100 laying around. 

Lee took a long slurp of the wine you poured, it was sweet and syrupy as it slid down his throat. 

“And are you thinkin’ that fuckin’ me will get you in the good books with the local law here?”

“Oh no,” you choked on a sip of wine. “I’ve already got an in at your office. That new secretary of yours, her husband is Billy. You’re here cause I’m lookin’ to settle down. Ever since I was a little girl, I’ve just had this dream of being someone’s pretty little wife, but they gotta be okay with my business, and seein’ how you used to be in the whorin’ business, I didn’t think you’d have too much problem with me setting up the odds and such as more of a hobby.”

“I mean,” you blushed and a small laugh fell from your lips. “I’m nearly 25, my clocks a tickin’ and I need a good, strong man with ambition and drive by my side.”

It should scare the shit of Lee that you knew about that. It should make him angry. It should be doing a lot of things to him since you seem to know that dirty secret he had taken great care to bury last spring. 

But it didn’t. He’s too caught up in your little daydream of playing house with him. A salacious grin spread across his face. 

“C’mon over sit on Daddy’s lap then pretty girl. I think we got some celebratin’ to do.”

You were on him in a flash. Your tongue and hips moving together like the desperate little thing you were. Lee pulled the zipper down the back of your trousers to pull your shirt free. A moan passed through your lips as he palmed at your breast with one hand, the other held you in place by your neck. Your hands smoothed over his chest, loosening his tie and pulling at the buttons. 

When Lee brought his hand down, hard, on your ass, the cute little whimper the bubbled out of you nearly had him cumming before the shows even started. 

“I don’t want you wearing trousers anymore, you got that Angel?” He nipped at your ear, eliciting another moan from you.

“Yes, Daddy, whatever you say,” your hips were still writhing against his stomach, trying to relieve some of the ache you’ve felt since the football game. 

His firm grip stilled you, “go upstairs and wait for me. I want you naked, in bed, and waiting for me Angel.”

When you didn’t immediately move, he smacked your ass again. With a weak little whine, you climbed off him and the couch to race up to your bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes for Lee to find when he joined you. 

Lee sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He was really going to sign his life away, just to get some tail. Well, some fucking nice tail that wanted the exact same life that he did. He could live with you wanting to teach still, you’d still get home in time to have dinner on the table for him. Once the babies came though, then you’d have to stop. His children were going to have a perfect, attentive mother who cared for and loved on them all day. He could picture now, little ones with his dark hair and your pretty eyes. 

He didn’t like you getting jumped, no matter how much he wanted to paint your ass with red handprints. If you were gonna be his woman, the men around town were gonna respect you. Lee didn’t mind the idea of having to flex his muscles for you if he thought about it. He imagined it would probably set your blood to boil. That’s what you said violence did for you at the game. 

_ Fuck it.  _

If he was going to do this, he wasn’t gonna hold back. Lee set his utility belt on the counter next to his other belongings. The bottle of wine was tucked under his arm and he picked up the two glasses on his way upstairs, eager to start living his dream. 


End file.
